I've Got This Friend
by azuramethyst
Summary: "—Aku dengar, ada seseorang yang menyukaimu." [might be canon-pairing or crack-pairing]
1. SasuSaku

**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Standard warnings applied.**_ _SasuSaku's part.._

 _Listening to_ _ **I've Got This Friend – 5 Seconds of Summer**_ _while writing the story._

* * *

 **I've Got This Friend**

by azuramethyst

* * *

"Aku dengar, ada seseorang yang menyukaimu," ujarku padanya, dan ia—hampir saja—menyemburkan cappuccino yang ia minum. Ia terbatuk, dan ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, sedangkan aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. "Demi apa pun, Sasuke. Jangan berbicara seperti itu secara mendadak, kau mengejutkanku, tahu!" balasnya, lalu kembali meminum cappuccino miliknya.

Aku melihatnya sambil mengangkat kedua alisku ke atas, berkata, "Tapi, aku serius. Aku dengar, ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyukaimu." —senyumannya mengembang, seakan sehabis memenangkan sebuah lotere.

Yah, itu adalah faktanya. Bahwa ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyukai —tidak, dia bahkan sudah jatuh cinta—nya. Bahkan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis berambut merah muda itu agar selalu tersenyum. Yang dia tidak ketahui adalah, bahwa orang yang menyukainya ada di depannya saat ini. Lagi-lagi, ya, orang yang kumaksud adalah aku sendiri.

Tapi aku tidak dapat mengatakannya begitu saja padanya. Alasan klise, aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang telah susah payah kubangun dengannya. Peluangku untuk mengatakan semuanya hanyalah kurang lebih lima puluh persen. Bisa saja gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu juga menyukaiku, _bisa saja tidak_. Lagi pula, aku belum siap dengan respon yang mungkin saja akan ia berikan padaku.

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" ia—lagi-lagi—tersenyum lebar, ekspresinya sangat terlihat bahwa ia sangat senang, mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang menyukainya. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, kalian akan menemukan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kupikir kau mengenalnya, ia memiliki mata yang indah." ujarku seraya menyembunyikan seringaiku. Dan gadis musim semi itu mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang, dengan segera aku berkata, "Jangan, jangan menoleh! Ia melihatnya!" secara berbisik.

Ia kembali melihatku, dan ia meletakkan pipinya pada kedua tangannya, "A-apa dia se-sekelas denganku?" tanyanya, menatap lurus pada obsidianku.

Ya, aku _selalu_ berada di kelas yang sama denganmu. Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak masih menggunakan _diaper_ , dan aku tahu kau menyukai tanganku yang besar. Aku menyukaimu dan segala hal kecil tentangmu, jangan bunuh aku karena menggunakan salah satu lirik lagu dari _boy band_ kesukaanmu namun aku tidak dapat menahannya lebih jauh. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan aku—sangat—frustasi kenapa kau tidak dapat melihat bahwa _dia_ ada di depanmu. Aku mengembuskan napasku, "Mungkin saja," aku lebih memilih menggaruk tengkuk kepalaku yang, tentu saja, tidak gatal dan dia merona lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

Andai ia tahu bahwa orang yang ku bicarakan denganya adalah orang yang benar-benar sama persis dengan orang yang tengah berbicara dengannya. Pemuda yang kini berada di depannya,, dan ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

" _He's got nice eyes, don't look back cause he's looking_ …" ujarku menyenandungkan lirik yang kunyanyikan seraya memetic senar pada gitarku. Aku sedang membantu sahabat pirangku—Naruto Uzumaki—menulis lagu baru untuk album kami, dan ini tentang kehidupanku di dunia nyata.

Seorang pemuda yang bersahabat dengan seorang gadis, dan pemuda itu jatuh cinta dengan sang gadis. Namun, karena si pemuda tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan, ia lebih memilih mengatakan pada sang gadis bahwa ada seseorang yang menyukai gadis itu—padahal, orang yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sendiri juga mengalami hal yang kurang lebih sama denganku. Terjebak dengan status _friend-zone_ , payah. " _You don't…_ tidak, um… _I think you… I think you know him,_ " ujar Naruto, sambil menuliskan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi pada secarik kertas. " _But you just don't know that he's right in front of you,_ " aku tersenyum lebar, dan wajah Naruto nampak berseri-seri. Ia juga tersenyum lebar, kembali menulis idenya pada secarik kertas ketika Sakura tiba di studio. Dia sedang berbisik pada Sai, dan ia tampak marah karena sesuatu.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" teriaknya, dan aku melonjak kaget. Sial, dia tidak pernah memanggil nama lengkapku kecuali jika ia sedang marah karena sesuatu. Aku melirik ke arah Sai yang menatapku dengan tatapan _kumohon-selamatkan-aku_.

Aku berjalan menuju gadis musim semi itu, lalu menyejajarkan kepalaku agar dapat melihat emerald miliknya, "Ada apa?" ia membiarkan Sai pergi dan kembali menatapku dengan penuh kemarahan. "Sai memberitahuku sesuatu." lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sai, yang dilirik hanya bergumam, "Ma-maaf, teman," lanjut pemuda pucat itu, "Aku hanya memberitahu Sakura kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang," mataku melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Sai.

Sai adalah salah satu dari sahabatku, walau aku sering mengejeknya. Dia pasti tahu kalau aku tidak akan menyukai seseorang selain Sakura. Kenapa dia harus berbohong seperti itu? Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Alisku bertaut, memikirkan sesuatu, _kenapa ia harus marah kalau aku menyukai seseorang?_

Aku menyeringai. Dia sedang cemburu, rupanya. "Apa itu benar, Sasuke?" tanyanya, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Aku lebih mendekat pada gadis Haruno itu, hingga menyisakan beberapa senti saja. "Kau bertingkah seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang cemburu, Sakura."

Wajah marahnya berganti menjadi wajah syok, dan ia menunduk ke bawah. "Ti-tidak! Aku ti-tidak cemburu! Aku hanya bersikap protektif pada sahabatku!" ujarnya enggan menatap mataku.

"Protektif?" seringaiku dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, " Ma-maksudku, aku ti-tidak ingin ada seseorang yang merebutmu da-dariku…"

"Apa?" aku tidak mampu menahan tawaku melihat Sakura yang berusaha menyangkal kecemburuannya, namun itulah yang membuatku semakin menyukai gadis ini. Kulihat Naruto dan Sai perlahan meninggalkan studio, dan seringaiku semakin mengembang, mengetahui bahwa kini tinggal ada aku dan Sakura di ruangan ini.

"Ka-kau sahabarku, A-aku ha—" aku mencium lembut bibir manis Sakura, "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin aku mencium mu, karena aku memang selalu ingin mencium mu. Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu, _bodoh_." Ujarku. Wajahnya kembali cerah, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman.

"A-apa lagi yang ka-kau tunggu, Sasu? Cium a—" bibirku kembali mengecap bibir manisnya, dan aku pun mulai melumat lembut bibirnya. Aku membawanya sampai ia terpojok di dinding dan aku kembali menyeringai, lalu aku menarik diriku, "Apa kita masih menjadi sebatas sahabat atau—"

"Diam, kau milikku sekarang." potongnya lalu kembali mencium bibirku.

.

 **SasuSaku: Fin.**

 **.**

 **October, 29th 2017**

* * *

 **a/n** wakh aku rinduu😭😭 tapi kayanya gabisa main lama-lama di sini. harus fokus sama kuliah:-( yauda aku kesininya jarang-jarang aja. btw, ada yg punya wattpad? bisa follow aku dengan nama yang sama dengan nama pena aku di sini. oiya, fiksi ini rencananya ada 4 sides. nah, sides pertama udah diisi sama SasuSaku. sisa tiga. untuk dua side nya udah ada Naruto sama Sai. tergantung pada maunya siapa duluan. tapi, masih ada satu side lagi yang belum ketahuan siapa cowoknya. mungkin kalian bisa kasih ide di review. contohnya; Kiba–Tamaki. atau siapapun. bebas, asal jangan mengambil cewek yang udah diambil di side sebelumnya. contoh; Itachi–Sakura. terus sekalian juga kalian pilih, mau Naruto apa Sai dulu untuk chapter depan. Tenang, ini ga bakal discontinue:-( well, ditunggu reviewnya!


	2. NaruHina

**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Standard warnings applied.**_ _NaruHina's part.._

 _Listening to_ _ **I've Got This Friend – 5 Seconds of Summer**_ _while writing the story._

* * *

 **I've Got This Friend**

by azuramethyst

* * *

"Jadi, Naruto-kun, bisakah kau ceritakan lebih banyak lagi mengenai temanmu yang—katanya—menyukaiku…" ujar gadis berambut biru ke unguan itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia menyenandungkan perkataannya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Aku mendongak ke arahnya—melupakan transkrip yang sedang kupegang, iris samuderaku menabrak lurus iris rembulan miliknya, dan bertemu dengan senyum manisnya. Ia terlihat—sangat—mirip dengan anak kecil yang menunggu cerita sebelum tidur. Dan dia adalah orang yang paling mengesankan yang pernah ku lihat selama delapan belas tahun aku hidup.

Aku meletakkan jariku pada daguku, membuat seolah-olah aku sedang berpikir. "Yang ku dengar, dia tergabung di dalam sebuah _band_." aku menyeringai, melihat senyumnya yang kian melebar. Aku sudah memberikan beberapa—ralat, sangat banyak—petunjuk mengenai siapa pengagum rahasia dari gadis bermarga Hyuuga di sampingku sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Ia tidak—belum—tahu, tapi sejujurnya, pengagum yang selalu kuceritakan itu hanyalah aku. Ya, aku.

Aku lah yang menuliskan beberapa pesan di lokernya setiap pagi. Aku hanya mengubah gaya tulisanku. Lalu, aku pula yang selalu meninggalkan cokelat pahit kesukaannya di dalam tasnya. Aku yang selalu meninggalkan beberapa untaian kata romantis—yang kaya akan unsur _gombal_ , kata Sasuke—di beberapa tempatnya untuk hanya sekadar melihat dirinya yang tersipu malu. Aku ingin mengungkapkan jati diriku padanya, tapi aku takut dengan konsekuensi yang mungkin akan ku terima nantinya.

Akankah ia berhenti berbicara padaku? Akankah ia berubah menjadi membenciku? Akankah ia juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan _aku_ —agak— _takut untuk mengetahui itu semua_.

Berakhir dengan diriku yang ingin tetap menjaga apa sudah terjadi, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk tetap menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai pengagum rahasia dari Hinata Hyuuga.

"Aku suka dengan pemain _band_ ," ujarnya dengan wajah yang riang. Kalau dia menyukai pemain _band_ , mengapa ia tidak pernah melirik ku barang sekali saja? Mengapa ia tidak melihatku sebagai seorang pemuda—bukan sebagai sahabatnya? Aku adalah pemain _bass_ — _bassist_ —di dalam _band_ ku, demi Tuhan!

Ya, dia sudah pernah datang beberapa kali ke _gigs_ _band_ kami dan ia memberikan dukungannya dan sebagainya. Tapi, serius, kenapa ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai pemain _band_ secara umum? Aku—tentu saja—masuk ke dalam kategori itu!

Aku mengusap wajahku, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa frustasi yang ku hadapi. Aku mengambil napas sebelum berkata, "Ia memainkan _bass guitar_ ," senyumku. "Dan dia pikir kau akan lebih menyukainya jika aku yang mewakilinya, jadi… ya seperti itu." tambahku dan lihat, bahkan senyumannya lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya. "Katakan padanya untuk menemuiku di ruang _gym_ setelah pulang sekolah, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Oh, tidak. Sial. Haruskah aku pergi dan menemuinya? Aku tahu bagaimana kecewanya ia jika ia melihat siapa pengagum rahasianya. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak akan kecewa? _Well_ , itu artinya aku harus menemuinya sore ini dan menghadapinya—aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada dirinya.

"Dia akan datang,"

* * *

Aku melihat dirinya yang dengan tidak sabar menunggu di dalam ruang _gym_. Mengecek arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya tiap lima detik sekali. Ia tampak lelah menunggu, dan ia menoleh ke arahku. "Di mana dia? Apa kau benar-benar mengatakannya pada dia? _Please,_ katakan kau sudah memberi tahu dia, Naruto-kun."

Matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kubaca. Namun yang dapat ku simpulkan adalah ia serius—ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pengagum rahasianya. "Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya, Hinata. Bisakah kau tidak panik sekarang?" ujarku padanya, merangkul bahu mungilnya.

"Baik, tenangkan pikiranmu… ambil napas," ia mengangguk, mengambil lalu mengembuskan napas sesuai dengan arahanku. Ia nampak lebih tenang—walau hanya sedikit—dan menatapku dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang kentara. "Bagaimana kalau ia tidak datang?"

Aku kembali merangkul bahu mungilnya, lalu menariknya untuk lebih mendekat padaku. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan _dia_ , Hinata?" tanyaku, dan ia refleks menatapku dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya,

"Te-temanmu ini… dia adalah orang pertama yang telah berjuang begitu keras kepadaku. Hanya dia yang bertahan setelah sekian lama, dan kupikir… perasaannya terhadapku… benar-benar tulus. Kelihatannya ia orang yang manis," ia mengembuskan napasnya, "Dan kurasa, aku mulai menyukainya, kau tahu? Berbagai hal yang ia lakukan, kata demi kata yang ia tuliskan… Aku tidak tahu, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku menyukainya," ucapnya. Senyumannya tidak menghilang dari wajah bak malaikat miliknya. Terlihat ada sepercik cahaya di matanya ketika ia membicarakan _orang ini_ , dan aku pun ikut tersenyum.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai—atau mungkin jatuh cinta—pengagum rahasianya. Kurasa sudah waktunya untukku. Aku akan berterus terang, sekarang juga. "A-aku… aku… ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan pa-padamu," ucapku, yang membuatnya menoleh padaku. "Ku mohon, jangan benci aku setelah ini." bisikku padanya. Kedua alisnya menukik,

"A-aku tidak memiliki teman yang menyukaimu,"

"Ta-tapi ka—"

"Itu aku," ku embuskan napas, dan kedua mata rembulannya membulat. Ia menunduk, lalu mulai tertawa kecil. Setelah ku kumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatakan _rahasia besarku_ , ia hanya tertawa? Baik, dia memang sangat imut dan aku sangat-sangat menyukainya. Tapi ini aneh,

"H-hey," kataku seraya tersenyum, mata kami kembali bertemu. Ia menepuk kepalaku dan bibir lembutnya mencium hidungku. Tentu saja ia harus berjinjit untuk itu semua, dan—demi dewa ramen, tentu saja—aku terkejut. "Bodoh, aku tahu itu kamu ketika aku melihat gaya tulisannya. Aku hanya ingin kamu mengatakannya secara langsung padaku. Seperti _gentleman_!" ia memeluk tubuhku dan aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya, ku berharap ia tidak merasakan detak jantungku karena tentu saja itu membuatku malu.

Sementara itu, ku kira ia tidak akan mengetahui betapa aku mencintai dirinya, namun ternyata perkiraanku selama ini salah—ia mengetahui semuanya, namun ia lebih memilih tidak mengungkitnya dan tetap berteman baik denganku. "Jadi, ini artinya aku terjebak dengan status _friend-zone_ , huh?" aku bertanya sambil memanyunkan bibirku, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan aku bisa menghirup aroma _mint_ bibirnya.

"Kau tidak paham, ya? Baik, akan ku ucapkan secara jelas padamu." ia menarik tubuhnya dan tersenyum, kembali berjinjit, mencium pipi kiriku. " _I_ ," dan kemudian pipi kananku. " _Love_ ," kali ini hidungku, " _You_." dan terakhir, ia mengecup bibirku.

"Naruto Uzumaki. _I love you. I love you so much_ ," kutarik tubuh mungilnya sehingga bibir kami kembali bertautan, dan aku menyeringai, memeluk tubuhnya sekali lagi. Tuhan, aku mencintai gadis ini, sungguh.

 **.**

 **NaruHina: Fin.**

 **October, 30th 2017**


	3. SaiIno

**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Standard warnings applied.**_ _SaiIno's part.._

 _Listening to_ _ **I've Got This Friend – 5 Seconds of Summer**_ _while writing the story._

* * *

 **I've Got This Friend**

by azuramethyst

* * *

"Sai! Aku punya berita yang harus ku beritahu padamu!" teriak gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sambil berlari ke arahku. Ku tarik ujung bibirku—membentuk seutas senyuman simpul, dan iya tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku dengan nada tertarik. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya—ralat, itu jaketku. Yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya. "Lihat, temanmu memberikan ini padaku!" balasnya—dengan nada riang, tentunya—seraya memegang seutas kalung dengan sebuah _pick_ gitar berwarna _silver_ sebagai bandulnya. Iris jelagaku melirik ke arahnya yang nampak berbinar-binar melihat kalung yang ia pegang tinggi-tinggi dan aku tidak sanggup menahan diriku untuk sekadar tersenyum melihatnya. Ia sangat menggemaskan, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah di hari natal.

"Bagus," responku dan ia tertawa kecil. "Sampaikan pada temanmu kalau aku mengucapkan terima kasih, oh, maukah kau membantuku memakaikan kalung ini, Sai?" ia memberikan kalung itu dan berputar balik, mengangkat rambut pirangnya yang harum—aku bahkan dapat mencium aroma _shampoo_ yang ia kenakan tadi pagi—agar tidak menghalangi leher jenjangnya. Aku memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya, lalu mengaitkan kalung itu pada pengait. Ia kembali berbalik ke arahku dengan mempertahankan senyuman lebarnya, mengagumi betapa indahnya kalung yang kini berada di lehernya.

Aku tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan sosoknya yang begitu mengesankan. Aku memberitahu gadis Yamanaka itu sekitar sebulan yang lalu tentang _teman_ ku yang menyukainya, dan semenjak itu _teman_ ini selalu memberikan berbagai hadiah—setiap hari—padanya. Bahkan, _teman_ ini sering menulis kata-kata romantis untuknya setiap saat.

Namun, mengenai hal ini, mengenai _teman_ ku yang selalu menghujani gadis itu dengan hadiah dan berbagai kata-kata romantis tiap harinya, kenyataannya, itu hanyalah ulahku. Ya, benar. Itu ulahku. Aku meminta tolong pada Kiba untuk membantuku dengan rencana brilian milikku, dan ia menyetujuinya.

Tapi, ini bukan berarti ia tidak akan mengetahuinya. Tentu aku tahu, Ino Yamanaka adalah gadis yang cerdik, dan ia bisa mengetahuinya jika ia ingin. Seperti sebuah kutipan yang ku kutip dari sebuah buku—sayangnya, aku lupa judulnya—bahwa tidak akan ada rahasia yang tidak akan terbongkar. Seluruh rahasia pasti akan terbongkar, cepat atau lambat. Ia akan mencari tahu, tentu. Dan aku harus menyiapkan mentalku ketika hari itu—hari di mana rahasiaku akan terbongkar—datang.

Setelah bertemu dengan Ino, aku pergi menemui Kiba di kedai kopi dekat kampus kami. Aku menceritakan bagaimana gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu menyukai kejutanku ini. Dan ini sangat melegakan, "Sai," ucapnya, melihat ke arahku. "Menurutku ini sudah terlalu jauh, Tidakkah kau ingin memberitahu yang sejujurnya padanya?"

Aku memutus kontak tatapan dengan Kiba, menemukan tanganku lebih menarik untuk dipandang saat ini daripada menatap mata kayu jati yang tajam milik lelaki penyuka anjing itu. Aku menyukai gadis itu selama bertahun-tahun, dan Kiba sedang memojokkan diriku untuk berkata jujur pada Ino mengenai perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Ia berkata bahwa lebih baik mengatakan semua sekarang sebelum semuanya sudah terlambat. "A-aku ingin mengatakannya, ta-tapi…"

"Tapi, apa?" tanya Kiba sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," gerutuku, menatap sekali lagi pemuda di depanku. "Hanya… hanya katakan padanya tentang perasaanmu. Sesudah itu semuanya akan mudah." Aku menyisir rambutku ke belakang dengan kedua tanganku, dan berkata, "Oh, ya. Itu sangat mudah. Hai, Ino, Selama ini aku menyukaimu. Sudah bertahun-tahun, bahkan. Aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku hanya takut dan aku sangat berharap bahwa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan. P.S, Aku lah yang selama ini memberikanmu hadiah-hadiah dan surat-surat di lokermu dan—"

"Apa?" aku merasakan tubuhku membeku seketika ketika aku mendengar suara _sopran_ yang sangat ku kenal. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang berjalan mendekatiku dan Kiba, ia menekuk kedua alisnya, ekspresi syok yang sangat kentara, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Sai?"

* * *

Ia masih berdiri di sana, menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca yang sangat jelas. Aku tidak dapat berkata ia marah, atau terkejut, atau senang, aku tidak tahu. Biasanya ia seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka, mudah ditebak. Namun kedua matanya nampak menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya, dan aku benci itu.

Aku menunduk, memainkan kedua ibu jariku dan berkata, "A-aku… um… Ino," aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan semuanya pada gadis itu, maksudku, aku sangat ingin mengatakannya tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini semua terlalu mendadak. Aku belum siap, bahkan aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini. "Sai, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" ulangnya, dan suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menuntut. Membuat aku menjawabnya secara tidak sadar.

"Aku menyukaimu, oke? _There_ , aku sudah mengatakannya. Apa kau senang sekarang?" bisikku pada bagian akhir dan memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku, mengusapnya. Aku merasakan Kiba menepuk pelan pundakku dan berbicara pelan, "Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua berbicara." sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Gadis itu langsung menduduki kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Kiba dan diam selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang menghampiri kami. Aku ingin memecah keheningan yang ada, namun di sisi lain aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Perlahan aku menoleh ke arahnya, bertemu langsung dengan kedua _aquamarine_ yang menyejukkan dan ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku tahu rasanya seperti apa, sangat tahu." ia memulai, "Cinta yang tidak berbalas itu memang payah." ia tertawa pelan, dengan gelengan pelan kepalanya. Ia menatap mataku sekali lagi dan mendesah pelan, "Aku juga telah mencobanya selama bertahun-tahun. Aku telah mencoba untuk menunjukkan pada _orang_ itu kalau aku menyukainya. Aku telah mencoba seluruh hal yang dapat kulakukan dengan segenap usahaku agar ia dapat melihatku, aku berusaha agar aku dapat mencuri perhatiannya."

Ia memegang kedua tangannya sendiri dan menghela napas sekali lagi, "Tapi, tidak ada yang berhasil. Ia tidak mau melihat diriku. Bahkan aku ragu ia dapat melihat semua usaha yang kulakukan selama ini karena ia sama sekali tidak peka kalau aku menyukainya." aku melihat tangannya yang mulus itu, "Kenapa? Aku yakin ia akan—"

"Tidak, kau tidak." suaranya begitu serak ketika kedua mata kami kembali bertemu. Wajahnya nampak begitu sedih, "Seluruh hal yang aku lakukan, semuanya itu untukmu, Sai. Aku menyukaimu selama yang aku ingat, dan sekarang, aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Kenapa kau tidak melihatku? Kenapa kau tidak melihat betapa keras usahaku?" aku tidak mampu menahannya lagi, aku berdiri lalu berjalan ke arahnya, dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Aku melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggulnya dan berbisik, "Aku tidak mengetahuinya, karena aku meyakini diriku sendiri kalau itu bukan untukku, itu untuk seseorang yang kau suka, dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku." aku dapat merasakan ia sedang tertawa pelan sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya padaku,

"Kurasa kita terlalu sibuk untuk mengejar _orang_ lain sedangkan kita saling menginginkan satu sama lain, huh?" ia tertawa dan dadanya bergetar mengenai dadaku. "Kau sangat cantik, Ino. Aku selalu menginginkanmu. Dan kau sendiri, aku tidak bisa menyangka, aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang selama ini kau suka adalah aku?"

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Sai." ia terkekeh pelan. Ia sangat menawan. Aku mencium puncak kepalanya, "Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Dan sekarang," aku menatap matanya yang berkilau, "aku telah lama menunggu saat-saat ini," aku mencium lembut bibirnya, dan ia membalas ciumanku.

Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leherku, dan jari-jari lentiknya mulai memainkan rambut hitamku, membuat aku tersenyum dalam ciumanku, dan menarik bibirku, mencium hidung mancungnya, " _I love you_ ,"

 **.**

 **SaiIno: Fin.**

 **October, 31st 2017**

 **a/n** hai:-) liat, udah part 3. besok giliran siapa sama siapa, ya? oh iya, kayanya ini bakalan lebih dari 4 part. tergantung mood. fiksi ini bisa jadi drabble tiap pairing. makanya bilang ke aku mau pasangan siapa sama siapa, **boleh crack-pairing** , deh. boleh juga pake cewek atau cowok yang udah ada di side sebelumnya. contohnya boleh SasuHina, dsb. tapi maaf banget, aku ga nerima kalo misalnya pasangannya yaoi atau yuri, contoh; NaruSasu. see ya!


	4. KibaTama

**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Standard warnings applied.**_ _KibaTama's part.._

 _Listening to_ _ **I've Got This Friend – 5 Seconds of Summer**_ _while writing the story._

* * *

 **I've Got This Friend**

by azuramethyst

* * *

Bukankah ini terlihat sangat klise? Si pemuda—sangat—menyukai sang gadis, namun ia tidak dikaruniai keberanian yang berlebih untuk mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur kepada gadis itu. Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Mudahnya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang sahabat. Tentu saja, pemuda ini tidak ingin menghancurkan tali persahabatan yang telah mereka buat selama bertahun-tahun itu. Tapi bisa saja mereka _bersama_. Namun kemungkinannya begitu kecil—sekitar kurang lebih satu persen—mengingat si gadis selalu melihat pemuda lain. Tidak pernah menganggap sahabatnya sendiri.

Kau tahu, siapa yang ku ceritakan? Jika kau menjawab itu aku, kau tepat. _Benar-benar tepat._

Kami sudah bersahabat sangat lama, dan ia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sahabat. Oh, pernah. Ia menganggapku seperti saudaranya.

(" _Kakak-adek zone nih, ye… Aduh, sakit! Jangan nimpuk, dong. Baper amat,_ "—Naruto Uzumaki, 18 tahun, sombong mentang-mentang baru jadian.)

Jujur saja, aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sejujurnya pada Tamaki—nama sahabat sekaligus, _ehem_ , orang yang kusukai—namun aku tidak bisa. Aku begitu takut. Aku takut dengan reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan nantinya. _Ternyata ini toh, yang dialami Sai…_

Aku tidak tahu jika ia merasakan sesuatu untukku, dan aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui perasaanku yang sejujurnya terhadap gadis penyuka kucing itu. Tidak sebelum aku yang mengatakannya sendiri.

Bisa saja ia meninggalkanku jika aku mengatakannya, dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa gadis itu, aku hanya… tidak bisa. Tapi aku harus memberitahu gadis itu sesegera mungkin, karena lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. "Um… ini kelihatannya bagus," ucapnya, sambil men- _scroll_ layar tipis ponsel pintarnya. Tepatnya kami sedang melihat _profile_ dirinya di akun _instakilo_ miliknya. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan mengembuskan napas, melihat dengan saksama _profile_ nya.

Ia sangat menawan jika dilihat dari dekat. Tidak, mau dilihat dari dekat ataupun jauh, ia memang menawan. O-oke, memang ia memiliki kekurangan, namun aku tidak peduli. Ia sempurna di mataku. Ia melihat ke arahku ketika aku masih melihat _profile_ nya dan bertanya, "Apa?" aku mengurai tatapan antara kami dan menggelengkan kepalaku, "A-ah… tahu ga, aku dengar seseorang menyukaimu," mulaiku, mencoba mencari cara bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya—kalau aku jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintar miliknya, dan menatapku dengan tidak percaya dan malu. Ia merapikan rambut cokelat panjangnya, menyelipkan rambut harumnya ke belakang telinga, _ya Tuhan… aku bahkan terpesona dengan mata hazelnut gadis ini_ …

"Su-sungguh? Siapa?" tanya nya sambil tersipu malu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, lalu kembali mengembuskan napas. _Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali_ , pikirku. "Um… tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, dia ada tepat di depanmu," kedua mata gadis itu melebar, dan ia menunduk ke bawah, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kudengar.

Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminta Tamaki mengulangi perkataannya. Namun, ketika aku ingin mengatakannya, ia berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Bulir air mata menuruni pipiku ketika melihat gadis itu berlari, dan aku lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahku dengan kedua lenganku, membiarkan air mata terus berjatuhan guna meredakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dadaku. Ini adalah saat aku menyadari kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ku buat di hidupku.

— _Seharusnya aku tidak usah memberitahu Tamaki…_

* * *

Aku baru melakukan kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupku dua hari yang lalu. Aku telah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang aku punya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, dan berakhir dengan gadis itu yang berlari meninggalkan aku tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun sambil menangis.

Menyakitkan rasanya ketika tahu bahwa gadis yang sukai tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirimu, tapi dia bisa bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku, kan? Bukannya lari begitu saja. Ini terasa seperti ia meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar di hatiku dan aku sendiri tidak mampu untuk mengobatinya—ya, hanya dia yang bisa—tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan menanyakan tentang ini padanya.

Aku takut memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya ketika melihatku lagi. Akankah ia bereaksi seperti tidak terjadi apapun dua hari yang lalu, atau ia akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Memikirkan opsi kedua saja sudah membuatku merinding. Aku mengambil napas sebanyak yang ku mampu, mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku harus melakukan ini, setidaknya aku mencoba.

Aku kembali mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlaha, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu _apato_ kecil miliknya. Aku mendengar derap langkah di dalam sebelum pintu terbuka, menunjukkan Tamaki yang sedang melotot dan menganga. Matanya semakin melotot ketika bertatapan dengan kedua mataku, dan ia mencoba untuk kembali menutup pintu, namun aku mencegahnya. "Biarkan aku berbicara, ku mohon…" ucapku, dan ia melihatku dengan wajah sedihnya. "A-aku tidak—"

"Ku mohon," pintaku, dengan air mata yang ingin jatuh. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, mengizinkanku untuk memasuki _apato_ miliknya. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terlihat sangat berantakan—rambutnya teracak-acak, kantung matanya sangat hitam, dan ia terlihat sangat lelah. Aku tak kuasa menatap _sahabat_ ku, ku peluk tubuh mungilnya dan ia membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Aku dapat mencium baunya, dan baunya masih mampu membuatku tenang. "A-aku minta ma-maaf, Kiba. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," suaranya serak, dan aku dapat merasakan kaus yang ku pakai saat ini basah di bagian dada.

Seutas senyuman kecil tercipta dari bibir tipisku, walau aku tahu ia tidak dapat melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku tapi—"

"Siapa yang mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat itu, mengurai pelukan antara kami berdua. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya, tapi ia tetap terlihat cantik. Ketika kata-katanya akhirnya terserap di pikiranku, aku melotot dan menganga, "Apa?" ia tertawa geli, dan aku dapat melihat kerutan di sekitar matanya.

Ia mencubit hidung mancungku dengan gemas dan berkata, "Aku bukan lari karena ucapanmu, bodoh. Aku lari karena a-aku tidak ingin ka-kau melihatku menangis, aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, jadinya aku lari saja." ia memanyunkan bibir merah mudanya, sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku hanya… aku hanya terkejut. Aku—" ia menatap kedua mataku sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Sangat lama. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau juga menyukaiku, aku minta maaf jika kau—"

Aku memotong ucapannya dengan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Aku dapat merasakan seperti kupu-kupu yang mengelitiki perutku ketika bibir kami bersentuhan, dan aku mengurai ciuman kami dengan terengah-engah. "Diamlah, Tamaki. Kau terlalu banyak bicara," ucapku sambil menyeringai, mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat di dadaku.

"Bo-bodoh," gumamnya malu-malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **KibaTama: Fin.**

 **November, 2nd 2017.**


End file.
